Mute Memories
by bruisejunkie
Summary: [Once Upon A Time In Mexico] Sands loses his eyes and is faced with a world he can no longer see alone.


A/N: Hey :D This is my first fic on Fanfiction.net plus my first fan fiction for "Once Upon a Time in Mexico". I want to say hello, and also tell you that I post ratings for each chapter, even though I'm giving this an R rating over-all. Also, this fic was directly inspired by some Elliott Smith songs off of his "Either/Or" album. Before each chapter, I'm going to put the lyrics so you all can read them. I was surprised how well they fit in with the movie. heh. Anywho, here it goes.  
  
Title: Mute Memories  
  
Author: bruisejunkie  
  
Genre: General/Drama  
  
Chapter: "Speed Trials" 1/?  
  
Characters: Agent Sands and El Mariachi  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Warnings: Spoilers, of course, but I really dislike taking it upon myself to say that for some reason. *shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed. I am just writing because I am a fan of the movie :)  
  
Summary: [Once Upon A Time In Mexico] Sands loses his eyes and is faced with a world he can no longer see alone.   
  
-------------  
  
speed trials  
  
" he's pleased to meet you underneath the horse  
  
in the cathedral with the glass stained black  
  
singing sweet high notes that echo back  
  
to destroy their master  
  
may be a long time til you get the call-up  
  
but it's sure as fate and hard as your luck  
  
no one'll know where you are  
  
it's just a brief smile crossing your face  
  
running speed trials still standing in place  
  
when the socket's not a shock enough  
  
you little child what makes you think you're tough  
  
when all the people you think you're above  
  
they all know what's the matter  
  
you're such a pinball yeah you know it's true  
  
there's always something you come back running to  
  
to follow the path of no resistance  
  
it's just a brief smile crossing your face  
  
running speed trials standing in place  
  
it's just a brief smile crossing your face  
  
running speed trials all over the place.."  
  
--elliott smith "speed trials"  
  
The Mariachi spotted Agent Sands sitting in a pew, third from the back of the cathedral, alone, seemingly staring at the cloth covered alter. He approached in silence, or so he thought.  
  
" You're here...I can hear you," Sands called out, his voice swirling around the pillars only to disappear somewhere.  
  
El marvelled at the Agent's observance in sound, considering the short period of time he had spent blind.   
  
" Yes, I'm here. Better, I see?"   
  
" Well, rub it the fuck in, El," Sands spat, cocking his head to the side. El turned his gaze away, knowing he didn't mean it like that and also assuming Sands was aware as well and just fucking with him.  
  
" Where's the boy?" El then questioned, balancing his weight onto his heels.   
  
" Who? My eyes? He's at home where he belongs."   
  
" So, you're alone now?"   
  
" Wow, that's an astute observation, fuckmook," he sputtered out, completely annoyed with El's apparent cluelessness. Still, he couldn't ditch him just yet, " We have shit to take care of, you know that, right?"   
  
" What?"   
  
" Involving a hefty sum of money," Sands spoke as he rolled himself a cigarette, " It's in hiding, where we should be right now. But not everything-" he cracked a small grin,"-is as it should be."  
  
" I did what proposed," El responded to Sands' inquiry, " I did it on my will. This...what you're talking about now...has nothing to do with me."   
  
" Well, I'm sure it could be arranged where it has a lot to do with you, if you hint my meaning."   
  
" I tend not to take threats lightly, Sands," he said, looking up at the stained glass windows, " But from a...respectable man such as yourself, it will pass."  
  
" Respectable?" Sands burst out in laughter, " Don't fuck with me, El."   
  
El didn't reply. He watched as Sands as he sealed his cigarette with a couple licks before putting it between his lips and lighting.   
  
" Does your agency know you're blind now?" he asked while watching Sands still. He half-expected an indignant smartass reply, but he was wrong.  
  
" No."   
  
The words flooded together and collided. El half wondered whether or not Sands planned to tell them, or if he was just going to wing it until they thought something was up. He also realized something else.  
  
" So, I guess I see why you need me now..." Sands needed eyes. Not some small mexican boy selling chicklets by bicycle. He needed the Mariachi to be his eyes.   
  
Sands drew in a ragged breath, not bothering to release it before replying.  
  
" Yes."   
  
He could see reliance was something Sands wasn't used to. He never had to rely on anyone, but due to his new state, he needed someone. And El didn't want to make this harder on him than it absolutely had to be. He didn't want Sands' face to be shoved in the fact that he had to lean on someone. He saw how it broke him, even though there was a slight spark still inside of him, gleaming with a predatory glow. That glow warned El to stay in attack mode.  
  
" What's with the quiet?" Sands asked, his voice sounding a bit more broken than it should normally.   
  
" Oh...nothing. I was just thinking," he replied, knowing Sands wouldn't ask what he was thinking about, reminded him of the man Sands once was, along with the other pieces of him that lingered like spilt sand. 


End file.
